Jin Gets Hold Of A Deathnote
by deathangel acey
Summary: One night Jin received a deathnote, and he plans on using it. His rival, Hwoarang, finds out what he obtained and plans to catch him red handed. Then Xiaoyu, who goes crazy over Jin, receives another notebook as well. Hwoa/Xiao/Jin?
1. Chapter 1

**TEKKEN**

**JIN GETS HOLD OF A DEATHNOTE**

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own jin, nor do I own a bottle of jin(gin). I don't own tekken, but I do own some cd games. I don't own Deathnote, but I did buy a deathnote notebook (Light's version). Cool, huh? But it doesn't work, I kept writing my name, but it's not really working. :D And I do not own anything else associated with this fic._

* * *

Jin hated Kazuya.

He hated his old man so much. After what he did to his mother, he will never be able to forgive the guy. Father or not. And Jin swore he would do anything to get back at him. To take him to the pits of hell. To send him to a limbo with no return.

He tried everything he could think of, but to no avail.

He tried accessing the hotline of hell every midnight. But he can't access it. When he did, Enma Ai, the Hell Girl, did not show up at all. He ended up smashing his computer to bits.

He even threw countless coins, not to mention paper moneys into the wishing well, just so his wish for Kazuya's death would come true. But he was still alive. (Boy, did that beggar had his lucky day after Jin left)

He tried doing voodoo on Kazz. Put his picture on a doll, pressed pins and burned it. Not to mention the red ants he sent on the straw doll, just in case, Kazuya would die of insect bites. But it didn't work.

He once tried to hire a serial killer. Just to wake up in the middle of night with someone sniping him. The hired assassin mistook his target and his employer because they looked the same in many ways! Jin went demonic and crushed his bones to the comment. "Nobody ever compares him to that man!"

Jin was tired, but he did not want to give up.

It was almost nine-thirty and Jin was getting home from school. The school play was nearing and its eating away his schedule. He held his backpack tighter. He didn't like going around this street. Dark, quiet, eerie and not to mention creepy... no one was around! Did Silent Hill just came to life or is this Resident Evil and zombies will just jump out any minute now? The street light's flickering and it kinda gives you a thought that, something weird is going to happen. You know, one of those turn-of-events moments then someone will be after you and you'll kick his ass and run for your life, and after catching your breath, you'll wonder who it was and soon you'll discover you're a superhero. But that's from another universe. Let's go back to Jin. What's he up to? He's walking. Oh is this boring...

Then suddenly someone called his name. "Hey you!" okay, maybe not his name.

Jin slowly turned his head. Was this the turn of events he was thinking of earlier?

He saw a chinese man in white and next to him, a big brute with a how-on-earth-did-he do-a-standing blond hair in red. They were tipsy, dazed and drunk. Jin can smell from a distance.

"Yeah?" He asked nervously, not wanting to get into a fight. Not that he couldn't handle it. He just didn't want to. Not yet.

"You dropped something." The blonde pointed to...uh, somewhere. "Where is it again, Law?" he asked his friend.

The chinese laughed, "I picked it up. Here."

Jin looked at the object the chinese held. It was a fine thin black notebook. But it wasn't his.

"No, that's not mine." he answered.

"What? But we saw it fell down." explained Law. "Did we, my friend, Paul?"

"Yeah. hic! I saw it fall down from the sky! Hic!"

Law laughed, Jin scrunched his nose, drunken bast...s.

"No way! It came from him! I swear!" Law said and shoved the notebook to Jin's hands.

"What? Wait!"

Law and Paul already turned their backs and sang along the road.

"Row row row your boat-" their voices trailed off.

"What deluded idiots." Jin muttered under his breath.

From afar, Jin heard the man named Paul say excitedly, "Law! Quick, look at that!"

"Whoa! It's a big teddy!"

"Maybe it's friendly!"

"Can we name it?"

"I wanna name him Teddy!"

"Hey, I want to call him Teddy first!"

They argued, after a while, they sang down the road.

Jin walked as he opened the notebook. Nothing seems to be written inside. It was totally clean. He flipped a few pages, but from the first to the last page, it was empty. He wanted to throw it away, seeing as he had no need for a notebook. But it was too tempting to keep. Still he didn't need it. Before he could attempt to throw it to the nearest trash bin, a huge creature blocked his way.

"What...on...earth-!" Jin dropped the notebook and his bag.

-d-e-a-t-h-n-o-t-e-

_Before anything, I have no idea if someone else thought of this. Because if someone did, sorry, but I did not steal. I thought of this on my own. And I swear I haven't read your work yet. That is, of course, if anyone did something like this before, so..since I know I don't, my plate's clean. (grins...)_  
_And I have no idea why I did this..._

_I do not wish to offend any characters. I loved them all... slightly. And for me, Law and Paul are the funniest characters in the game, also Law. So anyway, kinda short huh? I'll update soon. See you on the next chapter. Be nice please, its my first Tekken fanfic... :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**TEKKEN**

**JIN GETS HOLD OF DEATHNOTE part 2**

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own this. Happy?_

An enormous creature stood before him. It had dark brown fur, sharp nails, big arms and sharp teeth.

"Is that a... bear?" Jin askedn no one in particular. But seeing on before him in this time of night is not really common.

The bear bent down slightly to reach Jin's level, but moved back uncomfortably.

"Wha-what do you want?" Jin asked trying to keep his composure. But he didn't expect the thing to speak at all.

But the bear cleared hs throath to speak... unfortunately the only language is in bear language.

"What the? I can't understand a thing you say." Jin said. The bear pointed towards the notebook. He showed the words, 'Death Note' in silver and engraved on the cover.

"You're...talking to me? You can actually understand me?" Jin asked slowly. The bear nodded its response.

Whoa. Jin was utterly caught off guard, and somehow amazed. An animal was talking to him! But since it can't speak, there has to be another way of communication. So he decided to ask it questions answerable by yes or no.

"Are you really a bear?"

A nod.

"Okay. Hm... Do you belong to the zoo?"

It shook its head.

"Uhm, to anyone?"

A nod.

"Who?"

The bear pointed to him.

"What? Why?"

The bear pointed to the death note again.

Jin gathered his thoughts. How can there be a bear in the middle of the city? No one could probably set this up since, the bear's too realistic to be a costume. And no one can train a bear to understand his words like that. So maybe... just maybe, this is the turn of events he was thinking about earlier.

Deathnote, huh? Jin thought. He picked up the notebook.

-d-e-a-t-h-n-o-t-e-

Jin searched the net for anything about the 'deathnote'. He found out that something like that existed and it was used to kill people by just writing their name. Apparently, all they have to do is write the real name and imagine the unlucky person's face. And maybe set the time, the place, and how it would occure.

Jin thought for a while. As Kuma, he named the bear Kuma, was ransacking his fridge, he was busy thinking on how to use the notebook.

He found a site where the rules of the deathnote is posted. Weird really, he thought, who bothered making this? Then he read along the rules which were quite a lot.

"Bla bla bla... name... bla bla... killed..."

Scroll down.

"bla bla bla... face...bla.. time... bla bla..."

Scroll down.

"real name... bla bla bla... image... bla bla bla effect..."

Scroll down.

"control bla bla... only in 28 days.. Bla bla bla... what? hm... bla bla bla...so I see..."

Wait, probably a good chance to use this is... Kaz!

He may finally be able to kill that good for nothing guy and get on with his life!

But wait... is he admitting that he believes in this ridiculous charade? This is just a notebook, how extraordinary can it get?

He tossed the notebook aside and plummet down his bed. He took a moment to gather his thoughts. Will it really work?

-d-e-a-t-h-n-o-t-e-

..to be continued... peace! And thank you for the reviews!


End file.
